Equestrias Prince
by omega risen
Summary: Everyone thought that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were the only one's that ruled over Equestria but what if they were wrong what if there was a prince and this said prince was Naruto Uzumaki and said reason why no one knew about him was because he was never in Equestria that much but now that he come back how will Equestria deal with the maelstrom that is
1. Chapter 1

Equestria's prince

Everyone thought that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were the only one's that ruled over Equestria but what if they were wrong what if there was a prince and this said prince was Naruto Uzumaki and said reason why no one knew about him was because he was never in Equestria that much but now that he come back how will Equestria deal with the maelstrom that is to come.

Naruto/Celestia/Luna/Cadance/Chrysalis

chapter 1 A Solar Eclipse

(Ponyville bridge)

"Ah Ponyville such a beautiful site as always." A hooded figure said with a smile while looking at Ponyville. "Wouldn't you agree Trixie." The figure said looking over to a girl who had a scowl on her face. The girl looked about sixteen-years-old with waist length white hair with a matching tail, and a light blue coat dressed in a purple knee high skirt and a blue V-cut t-shirt that showed off a little of her C-cup cleavage and a witch's hat.

"Whatever 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' doesn't care about this place." Trixie said with a scowl only to get slapped on the back of the head.

"Trixie what have I told you about talking in third person or lie about being something your not young lady." The hooded figure said glaring at the girl.

"S-s-sorry f-f-f-father it won't happen again." Trixie said fearfully.

"Good girl. The figure now know as Trixie's father said. "Now then I think I'll give everyone a scare." The figure said removing his cloak. The person inside the cloak was a tall man that looked like he was about twenty one years old with messy shoulder length dark blue hair that had light blue streak's going through it with a matching tail, he had ocean blue eyes, and an ocean blue coat as well as a pair of wings folded on his back and a horn on his head, he was wearing a white hakama with a black belt he had now shirt on at all, he had a six pack showing that he trained a lot. On his shoulder he had a mark that looked like the sun and the moon surrounded by eight stars and a red crown on his head.

"Time to begin." He said as the moon appeared in the sky and started to block out the sun.

(Canterlot)

"Sister we have a problem the moon is raising by it's self." A woman said looking over at her sister who was sitting on her one of the three throne's. Said woman talking had long dark azure blue hair with a matching tail, cyan blue eyes, and a dark sapphire blue coat with wings and a horn. She was wearing a long form fitting black dress which showed of her cleavage, since her chest was about a b-cup; she also had a black crown on her head and a necklace with a white crescent moon around her neck.

"Don't worry about the moon Luna." The woman on the throne said looking at her younger sister. The one on the throne had long green, pink, blue and purple hair with an equally long tail, magenta colored eyes, and a pure white coat with a pair of wings and a horn on her head. She was wearing a long form fitting white dress that showed of her double-d sized chest with a little cleavage showing, a golden necklace with a purple gem in the center and a matching crown on her head.

"What do mean don't worry. Are you crazy sister some one is messing the cycle of the sun and moon." Luna said glaring at her sister.

"Luna don't tell you forgot about him already." Her sister said getting off the throne and walked over to Luna.

"Who are you talking about Celestia, we do not understand." Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna I'm talking about Naruto our little brother." Celestia said with a smile.

"We must have forgotten that we had a little brother." Luna said looking at her older sister and then to the moon that now fully blocked the sun causing a Solar eclipse.

"He must be in Ponyville." Celestia said looking over to the small town of Ponyville feeling that her brothers magic was coming from there. "Well then shall we go and greet our little brother." Celestia said extending her wings.

"We would love to see how much our little brother has grown." Luna said extending her wings and followed after her sister.

This is the chapter from DarkbladeNaruto do you want me to rewrite the story or do you want me to add on to what there is let me know in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Give me sometime and i can make the chapters longer it will take awhile because im busy ill trying updating and soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone im not going to post for awhile im trying to make them longer and better and ill remove the first chapter and make it longer I will try to post when Im done make the chapters longer and this story is on hiatus for awhile im sorry but ive been really busy lately ill try to post when I can


End file.
